ungeahnte Hilfe
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Harry muss einen festen Freund präsentieren und zwar sofort! Da kommt ihn ein Fremder zur Hilfe... AU [HPxDM]


Hier eine kleine Entschädigung, dass ich einfach momentan einfach ein wenig zu gestresst bin um irgendetwas zu schreiben... Diese Geschichte von mir ist schon ein wenig älter und ich habe bei einem Wettbewerb mitgemacht und den dritten Platz errungen! 'g' 'freu' Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch auch und schreibt mir ein nettes Review hierfür, ich würde mich tierisch freuen! Wie immer! ;)

Meine Beta, Diamond of Ocean, war ganz geschockt, als sie sah, dass diese Geschichte mal kein 'M'-Rating hatte... Ja, ich kann auch anders!

Also, die Geschichte ist AU, also entspricht nicht so ganz dem Original, ihr werdet sehen was ich meine, wenn ihr erstmal weiter lest...

* * *

„Bitte, Seamus! Du bist meine letzte Rettung!" Harry bettelte förmlich und das in dem überfüllten Lokal, genannt „Tropfender Kessel", in der Winklegasse. 

Harry unterdrückte seine Stimme wieder und fuhr mit seiner Bettelei fort: „Bitte, Seamus, du bist meine letzte Rettung... Das bist du mir einfach schuldig!"

„Ich bin dir gar nichts schuldig!"

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und schaute den straßenköterblonden jungen Mann mit geneigtem Kopf ins Gesicht. Aber Seamus hielt seinen Blick und tat so, als ob er nicht wusste, wovon Harry sprach.

„Ach ja?" Harrys Augenbraue verschwand fast unter dem schwarzen unordentlichen Haarschopf. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass ich...", er senkte verschwörerisch seine Stimme, damit es auch niemand mitbekam, „... ich der verdammten magischen Welt den Arsch gerettet habe, habe ich dich damals mit – wie hieß er noch gleich – in meinem Schrank erwischt! Außerdem würde ich das auch für dich machen, wir sind doch Freunde, oder? Wenn du mir den Gefallen nicht tust, wem, verdammt noch mal, dann?"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich dir nicht helfen will, Harry, aber ich kann halt nicht. Es tut mir leid, aber ich kann den Termin nicht einfach absagen, dafür ist er zu wichtig!"

„Warum ist es bitteschön wichtiger zu einem Friseur zu gehen, als mir den Arsch zu retten?"

„Spinnst du? Ich habe einen Termin bei Madame Esmeralda! Madame Esmeralda! Du weißt? Die beste Hairstylistin auf diesem, unseren Kontinent? Ich habe vor Monaten den Termin gemacht, vor Monaten! Ich habe extra mit dem kleinen Hinterlader von Flinch-Fletchley geschlafen, damit er seinen Termin mir überlässt, sonst könnte ich erst nächstes Jahr gehen! Nächstes Jahr, verstehst du?"

„Wir haben doch, verdammt noch mal, schon Dezember!"

„Ach Harry, du verstehst das nicht. Das ist Madame Esmeralda! Sie ist eine Koryphäe auf ihrem Gebiet und ich habe mir den Arsch abgearbeitet, um das Geld zusammenzukratzen!"

„Ja... ist ja schon gut, ich hab's ja kapiert... Verdammt! Ich meine... es ist nur so... Ach scheiße! Ron und Hermine können sowieso kaum verstehen, warum ich schwul bin und seitdem sie von der langen Reise wieder zurück sind, will ich einen festen Freund präsentieren. Sie denken sonst, dass ich wild durch die Gegend rumvögele oder so..."

Wie immer war sich Harry sicher, dass, wenn er sich früher mit dem Problem auseinander gesetzt hätte, er dieses nun nicht hätte. Es war schon immer so, schon in der Schule, in seinem Privatleben und bei seiner Arbeit. Jedes Mal, wenn so was geschah, schwor er sich, dass es nächstes Mal anders lief. Aber er schaffte es nie.

„Aber Schätzchen", Harry rollte mit den Augen, er hasste es, wenn Seamus ihn so anredete und jener wusste das ganz genau. „Du machst doch auch nichts Anderes in der Freizeit." Wieder rollte er mit den Augen, denn dieses triezende Grinsen auf Seamus´ Gesicht konnte er nicht haben.

„Das ist gar nicht wahr. Ich hatte schon viele Beziehungen."

„Ach ja? Welche?", fragte Seamus jetzt fast gelangweilt und trank einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee. Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte schwer nach, wen er alles als Beziehung zählen konnte und wen er einfach nur gevögelt hatte. Mit einem Mal musste er erschreckend feststellen, dass es wirklich nur wenige Leute gab, mit denen er länger als mehrere Nächte voll mit sinnlosem, aber geilem Sex, zusammen war.

„Blaise Zabini!", rief er dann aus.

„Zabini? Ich bitte dich! War da noch etwas Anderes als Sex zwischen euch?"

„Ja klar, ich habe ihn sehr gemocht!"

Seamus schnaubte. „Ach ja? Welche Augenfarbe hatte er? Was für Hobbys hatte er?"

„So was zwischen blau, grün und braun", beantwortete Harry die erste Frage. „Welches Hobby wohl! Mich zu nehmen, bis ich nicht mehr gehen konnte", endete Harry mit genugtuender Bestimmtheit.

Seamus hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nur: „Ja gut, wer war da noch?"

„Zachery Smith."

„Ihr wart gerade mal einen Monat zusammen, bis er dich mit Oliver Wood erwischt hat."

„Das war nur ein Versehen, ich war betrunken."

„Und wieso hat er dich nur eine Woche danach noch mal mit ihm erwischt?"

„Oliver war gut...", ließ Harry leise verlauten. „Mist, du hast ja Recht, aber das hilft mir jetzt auch nicht weiter. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?"

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und fragte sich, was er in seinem vorigen Leben falsch gemacht hatte. Wieso mussten Ron und Hermine auch unbedingt bei ihm zu Abend essen? Gut, er hatte sie jetzt seit ein eineinhalb Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und wollte sich mit ihnen ja auch treffen, aber wieso hatte er ihnen bloß erzählt, dass auch sein Freund dabei sein würde?

Als Hermine sich scheinheilig nach seinem Liebesleben erkundigte, wollte er sie nicht enttäuschen und hat ihr die belämmerte Lüge aufgetischt. Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht?

Jetzt versuchte er schon seit einigen Tagen einen Lebensgefährten für morgen Abend zu finden, der nett, adrett und gut aussehend war, am besten noch mit Manieren und Talent sich auszudrücken. Aber woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen?

Harry hatte alle seine Freunde und sogar alte Liebhaber angerufen, gefloht oder geeult, aber niemand hatte Zeit oder Lust dazu. Jetzt saß er in der Klemme, denn auch Seamus ließ sich einfach nicht umstimmen!

Er ließ seinen Kopf resigniert auf seine gekreuzten Arme auf dem Tisch sinken und seufzte schwer. Was sollte er jetzt machen?

„So, Schätzchen", Harry knurrte nur kurz, „ich muss jetzt los. Ich hab da so einen total heißen Typen an der Angel. Der hat ´nen Hintern, da kann man Nüsse drauf knacken, zum Anbeißen! Bye!"

Und schon war er weg und ließ Harry mit seinen Sorgen allein. Eine unaufhaltsame Katastrophe rollte auf ihn zu und morgen müsste er vor seinen besten Freunden stehen und ihnen gestehen, dass er sie angelogen hatte. Er musste gestehen, dass er eigentlich noch nie einen richtigen Freund hatte, noch nie hemmungslos und absolut verliebt war, noch nie von Liebe überwältigt war.

Warum mussten die Beiden auch so sein, wie sie nun mal waren: Perfekt. Sie waren schon immer ein perfektes Paar gewesen, ergänzten sich gegenseitig, wussten, was der Andere dachte und kannten sich in- und auswendig. Wenn die Beiden sich nicht andauernd streiten würden, hätte Harry gedacht, sie kämen direkt aus dem amerikanischen Fernsehen.

„Hey!", tönte es von seiner rechten Seite und Harry hob müde den Kopf, nur um in helle graublaue (graue!) Augen zu blicken.

„Was denn?"

„Ich habe euer Gespräch belauscht. Ich könnte dir helfen, wenn du willst."

Zuerst fragte Harry sich, wie jemand Fremdes so leicht und lässig zugeben konnte, dass er ihn belauscht hatte, bis die vollständige Bedeutung in sein Gehirn sickerte.

„Du... Du willst mir helfen?", fragte er überrascht nach.

„Nichts leichter als das, kein Problem."

„Aber w- warum?"

„Weil ich ein netter Kerl bin?", fragte der Blonde gelangweilt. „Und weil ich umsonst zum Essen eingeladen werde."

Jetzt huschte doch ein leichtes Grinsen über die sonst ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge. Harry war erleichtert. Ihm fielen große Steinbrocken vom Herzen und kurz betrachtete er den Körper vor sich.

Der junge Mann war groß und muskulös, auf die athletische Art und Weise und seine Haut war recht blass, aber bestimmt weich. Seine blonden Haare gingen ihm bis kurz unter die Augen, verdeckten aber das Strahlen derer nicht, welches leuchtenden Saphiren glich. Harry fragte sich, wie die Augen wohl strahlen würden, wenn ihr Besitzer erst einmal fröhlich war.

„Das ist... das... das ist toll!" Harry sprang vor Freude auf und hätte den Gutaussehenden am liebsten umarmt, unterdrückte das Bedürfnis aber schnell wieder. Er setzte sich schnell wieder und schrieb hastig seine Adresse auf.

„Hier wohne ich, komm morgen einfach so um 18 Uhr vorbei, am besten durch den Kamin, ich habe Apparierschutz."

Er besah sich den Mann noch mal, wie er da mit abgetragener Muggeljeans und schwarzem eng anliegendem Shirt auf dem Stuhl lümmelte.

„Und zieh dir was Anderes an, ja?"

Der Blonde guckte nur mit fragendem Blick an sich runter, bevor er wieder zu Harry hoch schaute.

„Danke noch mal." Und schon verschwand Harry durch die Tür nach Muggellonden, zurück zu seiner Arbeit, denn seine Mittagspause war schon längst vorbei.

* * *

Harry war schon aufgeregt, es war bereits 18 Uhr am Freitagabend und alles war perfekt. Das Essen war soweit fertig und brodelte auf dem Herd in der Küche, seine Klamotten, eine einfache schwarze Stoffhose und ein grünes Hemd, saßen perfekt, nur sein „Freund" und seine Gäste fehlten noch. 

Er sah sich zum hundertsten Mal im Spiegel an und überprüfte alles. Seine schwarzen Haare waren wie immer wild durcheinander und machten was sie wollten, seine grünen Augen waren hinter seiner Brille versteckt und seine Kleidung, wie auch seine Fingernägel, waren sauber.

Er nickte sich ein letztes Mal zu und hastete zum Kamin, als er die Flammen hörte. Mit einem erleichterndem Seufzer stellte er fest, dass es der blonde junge Mann war, der ihn gestern in dem Pub angesprochen hatte.

Er nickte Harry desinteressiert zu und betrat dann sein bescheidenes Wohnzimmer. Harry hatte sich für eine Muggelwohnung in London entschieden und nur wenige Sachen erinnerten daran, dass er ein Zauberer war. Der Mann schaute sich um, zeigte aber kein großes Interesse als seine Augen über die Gegenstände flogen.

„Mach es dir doch gemütlich, ich nehme dir auch den Mantel ab." _Dann habe ich wenigstens etwas zu tun_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Nervös trat er dann an den Blonden heran und half ihm aus der schwarzen Robe, was dann zum Vorschein kam, verschlug ihm den Atem und er musste erst mal schlucken. Er betrachtete zuerst den breiten Rücken, der wieder unter einem eng anliegenden Shirt lag (diesmal in weiß) und er war froh, dass sein Gegenüber ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, sonst wäre es für Harry jetzt peinlich geworden.

Sein Blick wanderte den Rücken runter, zu dem wohlgeformten Hintern in einer nicht ganz so ausgewaschenen Muggeljeans wie letztes Mal. Der Anblick ließ ihn staunend zurück, als der Mann wie selbstverständlich den nächsten Raum, die Küche, betrat.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wirklich gekommen bist... Ich wusste ja nicht, ob du wirklich kommst. Ich bin wirklich sehr erleichtert."

Während seinem nervösen Gebrabbel, trippelte Harry fahrig zum Garderobenschrank, in Form einer einfachen Tür im Flur und versuchte den angenehmen Geruch, den diese Robe ausstrahlte, nicht zu beachten. Es war etwas ganz Eigenes, gemischt mit himmlisch duftendem Aftershave oder Parfum, er wusste es nicht, aber mochte es. Ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen durchflutete die Mitte seines Körpers und zog rebellierend durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er konnte sie beinahe singen hören: „Nimm ihn, küss ihn, zieh ihn aus und f...". Schnell holte er sein gedankliches Frettchen raus, welches alle auffraß und schon ging es ihm besser. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er jetzt seinen Kopf verlor, lieber quasselte er dumm rum, um sich abzulenken und seiner Nervosität ein Ventil zu geben.

„Weißt du, vielleicht solltest du doch etwas Anderes anziehen. Versteh mich nicht falsch, du siehst wirklich sehr gut aus, aber der Abend ist mir sehr wichtig. Ich habe meine besten Freunde schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Sie waren so lange mit der Mannschaft auf Tournee..." Er ging ins Schlafzimmer und wühlte in seinem Kleiderschrank.

„Ich leih dir einfach ein von mir, die Hose ist ja in Ordnung."

Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Warum hörte er nicht einfach auf, so doof rumzuplappern? Er nervte seinen Gast bestimmt zu Tode. Erst jetzt fiel im auf, dass er nichts von ihm wusste. Kein Name, kein Beruf oder seine Lieblingsfarbe, nur das absolut geil aussah und er ihn am liebsten sofort vernascht hätte.

Er seufzte noch mal und kämpfte die Hoffnungen, heute Nacht diesen Schönling ins Bett zu kriegen, nieder. Auch wenn Seamus immer meinte, dass er ein liebestoller Casanova wäre, war Harry eigentlich viel zu schüchtern, um wirklich einer zu sein. Er ließ sich gerne verführen und es gab viele, die ihn verführen wollten.

Einerseits ein Segen, denn so braucht er seine Nächte nicht allein verbringen. Andererseits ein Fluch, weil er genau wusste, dass es allein sein Image als Retter der Welt zu verdanken hatte und nicht seiner eigentlichen Persönlichkeit. Seamus beneidete ihn deswegen vielleicht, aber am liebsten wäre er ein ganz normaler Mann mit normalen „Kennlern-Problemen".

Auch, wenn er dann wahrscheinlich sehr einsam wäre, so wollte er doch einfach nur er selbst sein. _Aber wenn ich nur ich selbst wäre, würde ich dann überhaupt jemanden abbekommen?_ Er schaute kurz in den Schrankspiegel und betrachtete sich abermals. Seine Gestalt war noch nie sehr ansehnlich gewesen. Er war einfach zu mickrig, wahrscheinlich von dem jahrelangen Hungern bei den Dursleys, das seinen Körper eingehend geprägt hatte und von dem ganzen Stress, den das Weltretten nun mal so mit sich brachte.

Gab es überhaupt etwas, was er gut an seinem Körper fand? Seine Augen. Sie waren groß und hell, allerdings immer hinter dieser Brille. Seine Hände. Sie waren kräftig, aber er hatte sich bis jetzt die lästige Marotte des Nägelkauens immer noch nicht abgewöhnt. Sein Bauchnabel. Er war schön geschwungen und recht klein und wenn er diesen Bauchnabel bei jemand anderen bemerkt hätte, würde er ihn lieben. Er wischte diese störenden Gedanken beiseite und seufzte kurz auf. So was konnte er sich jetzt einfach nicht leisten.

„Ich habe mir viel Mühe gemacht. Es muss alles perfekt für heute Abend sein. Weißt du, ich habe sie wirklich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Ron arbeitet bei den Chudley Cannons und die waren so lange auf Tournee, weißt du?" Ahh... Ich wiederhole mich! Wenn ich noch einmal „weißt du" sage, beiß ich mir die Zunge ab!

„Hermine, seine Frau, ist mit ihm gereist. Sie wollte die Welt sehen und hat nebenher Bücher geschrieben. Schulbücher und so ´n Kram, weißt du?"

Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Sein Monolog wurde immer nur mit einem „Hmm" kommentiert, wenn überhaupt, und nun stand er vor dem Spiegel und versuchte sich vorzustellen, welche seiner Hemden die Oberarme seines „Freundes" am besten betonen würde. Letztendlich entschied er sich für ein schlichtes, weißes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln.

„Ich hoffe, dir passt mein Hemd...", rief er gen Küche.

„Draco", ertönte es plötzlich ruhig von der Tür aus.

Harry wirbelte herum und musste vor Entsetzen das Hemd fallen lassen. Wahrscheinlich flüchtete es von selbst, weil es nicht zerrissen werden wollte, denn seine Hände versuchten sich gerade an irgendetwas festzuhalten und konnten sich doch nicht bewegen. Er war vielleicht nicht unbedingt entsetzt, aber wie sollte er sein Gefühl beschreiben, wenn ein gut aussehender Mann in seiner Tür stand und das auch noch nackt! Vielleicht Freudentaumel? Oder absoluter Schock? Oder alles zusammen?

Nach langer Zeit der Stille, in der Harry die ganze Zeit unbeholfen schluckte, aber nicht blinzelte, sagte die nackte Gestalt: „Mein Name ist Draco und du siehst wirklich niedlich aus, wenn du so drein schaust."

Dieser Draco kam nun ein paar Schritte näher und erst da nahm Harrys Gehirn die leckeren Einzelheiten dieses Körpers wahr. Er war ungefähr gleich groß, hatte aber breitere Schultern und Oberarme als Harry, was nicht unbedingt ein Kunststück war, denn Harry war recht schmal. Der Fremde war gut durchtrainiert und seine Bauchmuskulatur spannte sich beim Näherkommen und seine Leiste... Nein! Nicht hingucken, alles nur nicht hingucken!

Sofort richteten sich seine Augen wieder auf das hübsche Gesicht, das nun bedrohlich nah war.

„Aber... Warum... Wa-?", stammelte Harry vor sich hin und ohrfeigte sich innerlich, weil er es einfach nicht fertig brachte, etwas Anständiges von sich zu geben.

„Schhh...", war die Antwort des Blonden und im nächsten Moment wurde er geküsst. Und was für ein Kuss das war.

Harry vergaß für kurze Momente alles um sich herum und fokussierte sich auf die weichen und fordernden Lippen, auf die zitternden Lider vor seinen aufgerissenen Augen und auf das nervöse Zucken der Hände, die sich auf seine Hüften legten. Draco was also auch nervös, das beruhigte Harry ungemein.

Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Kuss, auf das leichte stöhnende Atmen, als er den Kuss sachte erwiderte und auf den Geruch, den der fremde Körper ausströmte. Es war eine Mischung aus allem, was er gerne roch. Ein frischer Wintermorgen in den verschneiten Bergen, der Geruch eines frisch bezogenem Bettes, wenn er müde und ausgelaugt in die Federn sank und den ersten Kaffeegeruch am Morgen, wenn er noch verschlafen seine Küche betrat.

Er spürte den angespannten Körper seines Gegenübers und kam sich selber wie grüne Götterspeise vor. Er wusste nicht, was er tat. Seine Zunge spielte ganz automatisch mit der Anderen und seine Lippen genossen wie selbstverständlich den Geschmack. Er stand kurz davor, seine Augen zu schließen und seine Hände über den fremden Körper fahren zu lassen. Aber irgendetwas war da, irgendetwas pochte mit nervtötender und gleich bleibender Intensität an seine Stirninnenseite.

Seine Freunde!

Sein Essen!

Sofort schob er sich weg und blickte in das leicht gerötete Gesicht vor sich, welches sich zu fragen schien, was er falsch gemacht hat.

„So verführerisch dein Angebot auch ist...", Harry räusperte sich, seine Stimme war irgendwie rostig. „Aber meine Freunde kommen jeden Moment und..."

„Ich verstehe... kein Problem", antwortete Draco hastig.

Noch immer schauten sie sich, wie gebannt, tief in die Augen und bewegten sich nicht. Harrys Gedanken kreisten allein darum, was er nun sagen sollte. Das anfängliche Hochgefühl knotete sich langsam zusammen und erdrückte systematisch alle positiven Gedanken.

Draco war nah, so verdammt nah. Er konnte Einzelheiten erkennen, die er nie im Leben gesehen hätte. Über diesem verführerischen Mund, gleich unter der Nase, war eine kleine Narbe, seine Wangen waren nur an den Wangenknochen gerötet und die Augenbrauen waren etwas dunkler als seine Kopfhaarfarbe.

„Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn du das willst?", fragte Draco unsicher.

Das ließ Harry aus der gespannten Situation aufwachen. Er durfte nicht gehen! Um Merlins Willen! Alles, nur das nicht!

„Nein, bitte nicht. Du darfst nicht gehen, du kannst nicht gehen! Bitte, geh nicht", rief Harry fast schon aus. Und wieder einmal wünschte er sich auf den Mond, damit er sich nicht selbst zu hören musste. Seit wann war er so bescheuert?

Aber Draco lächelte ihn nur an und Harry schmolz wie ein Schneemann in der Sonne. Als seine Lippen das zweite Mal in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen wurde, wusste er, dass es dieses Mal nicht so leicht war, dem zu widerstehen. Die starken Arme legten sich über seinen unteren Rücken und zogen in noch mehr in die Umarmung. Vergeblich versuche Harry sich dagegen zu wehren und stemmte seine Hände in die Brust von Draco.

Aber er hatte ganz vergessen, dass die Brust, genau wie der Rest, nackt war und schon versuchte er seine Hände wieder zurückzuziehen. Doch irgendwie wurden diese schon von seinem Unterbewusstsein gesteuert und verharrten an der warmen Stelle. Heilfroh darüber, dass sie nicht unkontrolliert zitterten oder schlimmer, über die zuckenden Muskeln strichen, bemerkte er den schnellen Herzschlag unter der Haut. Es fühlte sich so gut an und kleine wirbelnde Schmetterlinge, die seinen Körper fluteten, unterstrichen diese Meinung nur.

Es war so schön, so wunderschön, dass Harry beinahe das Geräusch vom Kamin überhörte. Ron! Hermine! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Hätten sie nicht noch ein wenig warten können? Warum musste Hermine auch immer so überpünktlich sein?

Ruckartig lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander und sie guckten sich verdattert in das jeweils andere Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum jetzt? Draco lächelte aber nur leicht und nickte gen Tür. Sein Gehirn taute mit einem Mal wieder auf und Harry ging schnell zur Tür, natürlich riskierte noch mal einen Blick und sah den perfekten Hintern von seinem Verführer. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und fragte sich, warum er Draco ausgerechnet jetzt erst kennen gelernt hatte. Würde er ihn wohl jemals wieder sehen nach so viel Trallala?

Wahrscheinlich war er sowieso nur mitgekommen, weil er nun mal Harry Potter war. An so was hatte sich Harry schon gewöhnt, aber irgendwie spürte er, dass er es dieses Mal nicht so leicht verkraften würde, wenn es wirklich so wäre.

Er war in letzter Zeit sehr einsam gewesen. Seine besten Freunde waren unterwegs und sein beziehungsloses Leben ging ihm schon langsam auf den Geist. Er wollte mehr vom Leben, das konnte doch nicht schon alles gewesen sein, oder? Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugeben wollte, aber ein normales Leben, so normal es nun mal in der Zaubererwelt sein konnte, war genau das, was er momentan am meisten vermisste. Was machte er erst, wenn Hermine und Ron eine Familie gründeten und er immer allein an Weihnachten dort auftauchte? Nein, so hatte er sich das wirklich nie vorgestellt.

Nach überschwänglichem Umarmen, Küssen und Wiedersehensfreude, lotste Harry seine besten Freunde ihn die Küche und betete innerlich, dass Draco schon angezogen dort auf sie warten würde und er hatte Glück. Der junge Mann lehnte an der Arbeitsfläche. Mit hüpfendem Herz nahm Harry wahr, dass er auch sein weißes Hemd trug. Dann konnte er es zum Schnuppern mit ins Bett nehmen, wenn der blonde Schönling nach dem Essen die Flucht ergriff. „Wenigstens etwas", dachte Harry im Stillen und atmete noch einmal tief durch.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen, das ist Draco. Draco, das sind Hermine und Ron. Ich habe dir ja schon von ihnen erzählt."

Er beobachtete gespannt die Situation. Draco setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf und schüttelte die Hände von Hermine, skeptisch guckend, und Ron, mit bleichem Stirnrunzeln, die sie ihm darboten.

Sie waren bei der Suppe, als alles aus dem Ruder lief. Harry hatte sich schon gewundert, warum er so lange verschont wurde. Er wurde immer von Pech verfolgt, vor allem wenn es um „Beziehungen" ging. So war halt sein Leben und er hatte sich schon daran gewohnt. Trotz allem musste er feststellen, dass er immer noch vom Pech verfolgt wurde, wenn es um so etwas ging.

Harry saß dem Blonden gegenüber und beobachtete immer wieder wie er seine Suppe aß. Er wusste ja nicht, wie sexy es war, eine Suppe zu essen und als Draco den Löffel wieder zum Mund führte und ihn zwischen die Lippen schob, stellte sich Harry vor wie...

„Harry Potter! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", schrie ihn Hermine von der Seite an.

Er war so darin vertieft, dem Schönling beim Essen zu zusehen, dass er seine Freunde irgendwie vergessen hatte, dabei hatte er sie doch eingeladen und wollte mal wieder einen netten Abend mit ihnen verbringen.

Klirr. Draco hatte seinen Löffel fallen lassen und hustete unkontrolliert seine Seele aus dem Leib. Hermine kam ihm zur „Hilfe" und klopfte sachte auf den Rücken und Ron schob ihm sein wassergefülltes Glas etwas näher, was Draco auch sofort nahm und trank. Harry fragte sich gerade was Draco wohl so erschrocken haben könnte, als Hermine die vorhin überhörte Frage noch mal stellte.

„Erzähl schon, wie läuft es so auf der Arbeit?"

„Ganz gut. Bei dir?" Er wusste, dieses Thema würde Ron und sie von ihm und Draco ablenken. Er wollte sich lieber mit dem Gesicht, und dem völlig erschrockenen und überraschten Ausdruck darauf, beschäftigen. Draco sah aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Okay, schlechte Metapher. Seine ganze Coolness war verschwunden und er schaute Harry nur mit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Draco formte mit den Lippen das Wort „Potter" und Harry nickte nur Stirn runzelnd. Wusste er etwa nicht, dass er Harry Potter war? Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, jeder wusste, wer er war. Er konnte gar nicht durch die Zaubererstrassen gehen, ohne dass ihm Leute zunickten oder sogar begrüßten. Wildfremde wollten ihn einladen oder ihm einfach nur die Hand schütteln oder ihn sogar deren Töchter oder Bekannten vorstellen. Es ging ihm alles mächtig auf den Geist, aber so war es nun mal und er hatte sich mittlerweile irgendwie dran gewöhnt.

Das hieße ja, Draco hätte ihn verführen wollen, ohne dass er wusste, dass er Harry Potter war. Das konnte gar nicht sein, soviel Glück hatte er doch nie. Wieso sollte es jetzt anders sein?

Draco machte eine schnelle Kopfbewegung zur Tür und entschuldigte sich höflich.

„Entschuldigt ihr mich", unterbrach er Hermine in ihrem Monolog über ihre neusten Bücher und Ideen. Er brauchte eine gute Entschuldigung und sein Gehirn arbeitete wie verrückt. „Ich muss...", _schneller, wohin musst du?_, „...ins Schlafzimmer...", _und was ist dort? Was?_, „Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass ich noch...", _noch, was? Lass dir etwas Gutes einfallen!_, „...Mein Bügeleisen... ja genau...", _war das etwa gut!_ „...Ich komme gleich wieder, tut mir Leid..."

Er wusste, dass zumindest Hermine einen konkreten Verdacht haben könnte, warum sie beide aus dem Raum stürmten. Warum war er in so was auch immer so verdammt schlecht? Er wollte sich am liebsten selbst schlagen, aber das würde einen noch schlechteren Eindruck hinterlassen.

Draco und er trafen sich im Schlafzimmer und sofort fielen Harry tausend Sachen ein, die er jetzt lieber täte. Sein Verlangen war schon fast übermächtig, als Draco sich dicht vor ihn stellte und er den Duft dieses Halbgottes tief in sich aufnahm.

„Du bist Harry Potter?", war die Frage, die ihn wieder in die reale Welt katapultierte.

„Ja, bin ich. Ich dachte, du wüsstest das?" Harry war total verwirrt, irgendwie lief alles mal wieder schief.

Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und eine kalte Hand schob Harrys Haarschopf beiseite, um seine Stirn und die Narbe freizulegen. Harry konnte das noch nie haben und schob seine Haare schnell wieder an Ort und Stelle.

„Bei Merlin, du bist es wirklich."

Jetzt wurde Draco sichtlich nervös und Harry fragte sich langsam, was er davon halten sollte. Gut, es gab immer mal wieder Leute, die ihn seiner Gegenwart, weil er ja blöderweise irgendwie berühmt war, sehr nervös wurden. Aber Draco schien eher besorgt zu sein. Wieso? Draco ging vor ihm auf und ab und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Es tut mir Leid", begann Harry sich zu entschuldigen, auch wenn er nicht wusste wofür. „Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir sagen sollen, aber ich dachte du wüsstest davon. Du kannst ja wieder gehen, wenn du willst. Ich könnte Hermine und Ron ja..."

„Nein, nein", unterbrach Draco seine Wortkotze und Harry war erleichtert. Er wollte diesen Mann nicht wieder so schnell gehen lassen. „Hör zu, ich muss dir was sagen... Ich weiß nur noch nicht wie... Es ist wirklich schwer zu erklären..."

Harry versank von neuem in diesen hellen Augen vor ihm, die ihn nun irgendwie entschuldigend und traurig entgegenblickten. Draco war so verändert und begehrenswerter denn je. Er sah auf einmal so schutzbedürftig aus und Harry hatte nun mal diesen Beschützerinstinkt. Am liebsten hätte er ihn in die Arme geschlossen, tief den Geruch in sich aufgenommen und ihm die Welt versprochen.

„Aber vorher", und schon spürte Harry wieder Dracos Mund auf dem seinen, der ihn vorsichtig und voller Gefühl küssten.

Die feurige Leidenschaft wurde durch warme Zärtlichkeit ausgetauscht und Harry versank von neuem in diesem perfekten Gefühl, gebraucht zu werden, auch wenn das nur eine Illusion seines sehnsüchtiges Unterbewussteins war, da er immer noch nicht wusste, was aus ihnen beiden mal werden würde. Die Lippen waren ein wenig kalt, aber die Zunge, die sich langsam in seine Mundhöhle schob, war umso wärmer und schmeckte einfach fantastisch. Es was unbeschreiblich, es war atemberaubend, es war zu wundervoll, um wahr zu sein. Harry ließ die Augen erst mal geschlossen, als sie sich wieder trennten, um auch alles haarklein in sein Gedächtnis aufzunehmen.

Das war doch kein Abschiedskuss, oder? Vielleicht würde er ihn jetzt fluchtartig verlassen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, warum. Er betete innerlich, dass er nur einmal Glück haben sollte. Er hatte schließlich die Welt gerettet und nie etwas dafür haben wollen. Doch diesen jungen Mann, der so unglaublich roch und schmeckte und nie schon lang verschollene Gefühle in ihm weckte, ihn wollte er haben. Wollte ihn mehr als alles Andere auf der Welt. Er würde vielleicht sogar die Welt opfern, wenn ihn jemand fragen würde.

Sein Herz konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob es weiter so schnell schlagen sollte, um die Schmetterlingsmaschine in seinem Innern anzutreiben. Oder ob es bei diesem Gedanken in die Magengrube absacken sollte, um gar nicht mehr zu schlagen. Deswegen machte es beides gleichzeitig und Harry fühlte sich extrem komisch. Seine Augen öffneten sich und blickten auf das bleiche Gesicht vor sich und wieder bettelte er die Weltengötter an, ihm doch diesen Mann oder das Gefühl, das Draco ihn ihm auslöste, zu schenken.

Draco selbst sah mehr als unangenehm berührt aus. Was war bloß los hier? Was hatte er falsch gemacht?

Das Geräusch seines Kamins ließ beide hochschrecken und Harry stürzte aus dem Raum. Einen Moment länger hätte er sowieso nicht ausgehalten, das würde sein liebesschwaches Herz nicht mitmachen. Zu schnell hatte es sich an dieses wunderbare Gefühl gewöhnt, welches gerade in ihm wütete. Wenn er heute Abend wieder alleine war, würde sich sein Herz nicht mehr so schnell daran gewöhnen, denn nichts war schwieriger, als so etwas zu vergessen.

Seamus stand mit einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand vor dem Kamin und klopfte sich Asche von seiner schicken Robe. Harry erstarrte. Was sollte das denn werden? Harry gefror, nicht nur im Türrahmen, sondern auch sein Gehirn und seine Gedanken waren erstarrt und eingefroren. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Es war zu viel passiert an diesem Abend, als dass er ihn jetzt noch retten konnte.

„Hallo, mein Schatz! Tut mir Leid, dass ich so spät bin." Mit diesen viel zu lauten Worten drückte er Harry die Blumen in die Hand. Es waren rote Rosen und Harry schwante Böses.

„Was machst du hier, Seamus?", fragte er in einem leisen und bedrohlichen Ton.

„Na, ich will dir helfen", war nur die verdatterte Antwort.

„Ich habe schon Hilfe, du kommst ein wenig zu spät", zischte Harry, erbost darüber, dass sich Seamus erst jetzt entschieden hatte.

Er wollte seinen ungebetenen Gast gerade wieder zum Kamin schieben, als auch schon Hermine und Ron ihre Köpfe aus der Küche streckten.

„Seamus?", fragten Beide unisono erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Oh... ähm... Harry hat mir erzählt, dass ihr Beide wieder gekommen seid und ich wollte euch kurz sehen... Ja, genau."

„Und für wen sind dann die Blumen?", bohrte Ron weiter nach.

„Na für Hermine. Ist doch ganz klar", antwortete Seamus jetzt etwas selbstsicherer, riss die Blumen aus Harrys Händen und überreichte sie Hermine.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand und Harry wäre am liebsten durch den Kamin geflohen, aber leider war das ja seine eigene Wohnung. Warum waren sie nicht in ein Restaurant gegangen, dann könnte er sich jetzt davonstehlen.

„Störe ich euch? Soll ich wieder gehen?", fragte Seamus dann ein wenig unsicher. Harry wollte gerade nicken, als Hermine und Ron auch schon meinten, sie müssten ihn zum Essen einladen. Zu _seinem_ Essen. Harry ließ die Schultern und den Kopf hängen und wünschte sich das sofortige Ende des heutigen Abends herbei.

Nun saßen sie zu fünft beim Hauptgericht am Tisch. Es gab gedünsteten Lachs in einer Schrimpsahnesauce mit grünen Talgiatelle und er hoffte es würde auch reichen, jetzt da Seamus da war.

Aber Harry schmeckte das Essen schon lange nicht mehr, denn seine Augen und seine Gedanken klebten an dem Blonden gegenüber von ihm. Er war kurz nach der Begrüßung von Seamus in die Küche geschlichen und hatte seitdem nichts mehr verlauten lassen. Anscheinend war auch er so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht mal von seinem Essen aufblickte und es nur vor sich hinmümmelte. Harry fragte sich ernsthaft, was er ihm sagen wollte. War es wirklich so schlimm!

Seamus hatte ihn nur kurz und viel sagend angeschaut und mit den Augenbrauen gewackelt, als er Draco sah und ihn knapp begrüßte. Harry konnte sehen, dass er Seamus gefiel und rollte nur mit den Augen. Das war so typisch, Seamus gefiel alles, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen war.

„Sag mal", unterbrach Hermine die gefräßige Stille und sah Harry nachdenklich ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dieses Gesicht war nie gut, denn genau dann traf sie den Nagel auf den Kopf. „Warum hat dich Seamus eigentlich ‚Schatz' genannt?"

Au, das war der Kopf des Nagels und Harry konnte den Aufprall fast schon selbst spüren. Warum musste sie ihn auch immer durchschauen?

„Och, dass ist so üblich unter uns Tucken, nicht wahr, Schatz?", beantwortete Seamus anstatt Harry die Frage und lächelte ihn süffisant an. Harry riss die Augen auf, das konnte doch nie gut gehen.

„Also, Draco, was machst du beruflich?" wollte nun Ron wissen, der schnell von dem Thema ablenken wollte. Er konnte sich kaum mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Harry schwul war und manchmal konnte Harry auch Abscheu in den Augen seines besten Freundes sehen, wenn er davon erzählte, was in seinem Liebesleben so ablief. Aber Harry war ihm zu dankbar, dass er immer auf seiner Seite stand, egal was passierte, dass er ihm das schon lange verziehen hatte. Er konnte schon immer auf ihn zählen, denn dafür waren gute Freunde da. Selbst, als er mal Probleme mit einem Kerl hatte und ihn einfach nicht loswurde, hatte sich Ron für ihn eingesetzt und ihm geholfen. Solange er nicht immer daran erinnert wurde, dass Harry die Hintern von Männern nun mal bevorzugte, war Ron einfach wie immer. Sein bester Freund.

Hermine hatte es natürlich besser aufgefasst, so wie jede Frau seine Sexualität besser auffasste. Sie war erschrocken und geschockt gewesen, aber nach den ersten Schreckminuten wollte sie gleich alles wissen. Und mit alles meinte er _alles_. Angefangen von seinen anfänglichen Gefühlen gegenüber anderen Jungen, bis hin zu seinen Lieblingsstellungen. Er konnte nur darüber lachen und den Kopf über ihre Neugierde schütteln, auch wenn er sehr überrascht war, als sie auch die schlüpfrigen Details wissen wollte. Aber Hermine hatte ihn schon immer überrascht.

Draco sah für einen Moment ertappt aus, überrascht, dass er angesprochen wurde, zauberte aber gleich ein nettes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, auch wenn Harry zu erkennen meinte, dass es ein wenig unsicher war.

„Nichts", war die lockerleichte Antwort.

„Nichts?"

„Nein, nichts."

„Von was lebst du dann?", hakte nun Hermine nach.

„Von meinem Erbe."

„Oh, das tut mir leid", war dann sogleich Hermines Antwort. Sie vermutete, das gleiche wie Harry, Draco hatte keine Eltern mehr. Doch anstatt traurig zu sein, lächelte Draco nur wieder so verführerisch.

„Mir nicht, mein Vater war nicht gerade ein sehr liebevoll Mann und meine Mutter lag ihm zu Füßen. C'est la vie!", sprach er in einem Ton weiter, der so klang, als würde er netten Smalltalk betreiben und griff wieder zu seinem Besteck. „Aber was will man anderes von Malfoys erwarten?"

Dieser letzte Satz war wie eine Bombe, ausgenommen die unerwünschten Nebeneffekte, wie Zerstörung, Feuer, Tod, nukleare Strahlung etc. Doch das Unerwartete und die Druckwelle blieben gleich. Ron stand vor Erstaunen der Mund offen. Hermine verharrte in ihren Bewegungen. Seamus schrie kurz wie ein Mädchen auf und Harry ließ sich nach hinten auf den Stuhl fallen und wollte seinen Ohren nicht trauen.

Derweil aß Draco einfach ruhig weiter und guckte nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu den anderen. Hermine fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder.

Draco _Malfoy_? Er war ein Malfoy? Wollte er ihm das gerade sagen? Harry kramte kurz in seinen Erinnerungen, ob er schon mal etwas über einen Sohn von den Malfoys gehört hatte und musste feststellen, dass er wirklich nur wusste, dass sie einen hatten. Dabei war die Zaubererwelt so klein, dass er von ihm hätte hören müssen.

„Du bist der Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy?"

„Der Einzige."

„Der _Todesser_ Lucius Malfoy?", fragte nun auch Ron immer noch mit offen stehendem Mund.

„Gibt es noch andere?"

„Ich will sofort deinen Unterarm sehen", sagte Ron auf einmal plötzlich und bekräftigte seine Aussage, indem er sich nach vorne lehnte und auf den gewünschten Arm zeigte. Draco sah einen Moment geschockt aus, fasste sich aber schnell und sein ganzes Gesicht verwandelte sich in Eis.

„Nein", antwortete er in einem kühlen Ton und mit einem Mal konnte er wirklich Lucius Malfoy wieder erkennen, der ihn schon oft mit einem solchen Blick bedacht hatte. Eiseskälte spülte seine Gedärme und sarkastisch bedankte er sich bei den Mächten der Ewigkeiten, dass sie ihn wieder so im Stich gelassen hatten.

„Rohon." Hermine drehte sich zu ihrem Mann. „Das ist nicht gerade höflich, lass ihn zufrieden. Harry wird schon wissen, dass er kein Todesser ist. Die Beiden sind ein Paar, schon vergessen?"

„Aber Hermine, er ist Sohn von dem wohl bekanntesten Todesser. Er könnte Harry täuschen, das würden wir uns nie verzeihen!"

War er vielleicht wirklich ein Todesser? Aber warum war er dann noch hier? Schließlich war Harry dafür verantwortlich, dass sein Vater tot und seine Mutter in Askaban saß. Anscheinend waren sie ihm so weit egal, aber wen wunderte es bei diesen Eltern?

Harry schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und Draco sprühte wütende Funken aus den Augen. Harry schauderte es und er wusste nicht, ob er diesen Blick erotisch oder beängstigend fand. Oder vielleicht sogar beides?

„Ich bin kein Todesser und mag es nicht, wenn man mich mit meinen Eltern vergleicht", ließ Draco kalt und wütend verlauten.

„Ich will Beweise und zwar jetzt!", knurrte Ron laut. Einerseits war Harry mal wieder froh, so einen Freund zu haben, aber andererseits würde er ihm am liebsten sofort den Mund zutackern. Warum musste er auch immer gleich so unverschämt und laut werden. Schließlich musste er wissen, dass sich Harry nie auf einen Todesser einlassen würde, auch wenn er wirklich nicht wusste, ob Draco nun einer war oder nicht.

Wieder rutschte sein Blick auf den Blonden, der wie angewurzelt auf seinem Stuhl saß und wütend seinen Kiefer mahlte. Konnte jemand mit so viel Leidenschaft und Feuer wirklich ein Todesser sein? Ja, schließlich waren es Fanatiker, aber sie waren nicht dafür bekannt, diese Leidenschaft in Gefühle zu setzen oder machte Draco ihm nur etwas vor? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Harry wusste zwar nicht viel darüber, aber seine Seele sagte ihm, dass er sich nicht irrte. Er war sich sicher, dass wenn er wirklich ein Todesser wäre, wäre er schon lange tot, denn bei so viel Feuer, hätte Draco nicht lange gefackelt.

Mit einem lauten Schaben des Stuhls stand Draco auf und stürmte aus dem Raum. Immer noch ein wenig taub, blickte Harry ihm hinterher. Wollte er, dass Draco ging? War es vielleicht nicht besser so? Vielleicht war er ja wirklich ein Todesser oder hatte die gleichen Ansichten? Aber dann wäre er doch bei dem Krieg dabei gewesen, oder nicht?

Harry stand auf und beachtete seine Freunde nicht, die immer noch stritten, wie man sich in Anwesenheit von Fremden zu benehmen hatte. Schnellen Schrittes machte er sich auf, um den einzigen Mann zurückzuholen, der ihn jemals geküsst hatte ohne zu wissen, wer er war.

Im Flur wurde er von einer großen Hand aufgehalten, die ihn den kleinen dunklen Raum der Garderobe zerrte. Die Tür wurde schnell geschlossen und seine Lippen stürmisch erobert. Er versteifte sich ein wenig, weil er total überrascht war und ehe er sich versah, zog der fremde Mund wieder ab.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht. Ich wollte es dir gerade schon sagen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät." Harry spürte wie sich der Körper von ihm trennen wollte, wahrscheinlich um das Kabuff zu verlassen. Geistesgegenwärtig umfasste er schnell die Ellbogen des Mannes und zog ihn wieder zurück, zurück in seine Arme, zurück an seinen Körper.

„Wusstest du wirklich nicht, wer ich bin?", stellte Harry die Frage, die ihn schon den ganzen Abend auf der Seele brannte.

„Nein, ich war auf Durmstrang und habe so gut wie nichts von dem Krieg mitbekommen. Aber ich verstehe es, wenn du mich nicht mehr wieder sehen willst. Mein Vater war ein Ungeheuer."

„Du bist aber nicht dein Vater und jetzt küss mich!", befahl Harry in einem gespielt strengen Ton. Er spürte das Zögern seines Gegenübers und wartete mit schnell schlagendem Herzen seine Reaktion ab. Vielleicht wollte Draco ihn doch nicht mehr?

Noch nie war er so froh, sich getäuscht zu haben. Sofort wurden seine Lippen wieder in Beschlag genommen und starke Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüften, um ihn näher zu ziehen. Er konnte die leichte Erektion spüren, die seine Hüfte streifte, konnte die Gänsehaut fühlen, als seine Arme den Nacken von Draco fanden und er konnte das wohlige und erleichterte Aufseufzen hören, als sich ihre Zungen trafen.

Er vergaß alles. Seine Freunde, sein Essen und heilfroh über diese Katastrophe, wollte er nun seinen Gewinn auskosten. Was die Zukunft auch bringen mochte, diese Nacht und vielleicht auch ein paar Nächte mehr, war er nicht allein, war er nicht einsam. Sicherheit darüber hatte er natürlich nicht, aber irgendwie war Draco etwas Besonderes, zumindest für ihn und er wollte ihn so lange bei sich behalten wie es ging.

Seine Hände fanden den Kragen des geliehenen Hemdes und nestelten ungeduldig an den Knöpfen. Er musste die nackte Haut noch mal spüren und wollte nicht länger warten. Er hatte schon zu lange warten müssen. Der Meinung war scheinbar auch Draco, denn auch er riss Harry das Hemd runter und wanderte kurz darauf mit seiner spielerischen Zunge über seinen Hals. Hätte er gedacht, dass wäre schon erotisch, so musste Harry sich spätestens korrigieren, als Dracos Zunge seine Ohren fand. Er konnte sich ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen und spürte wie Dracos Körper erzitterte, als Harrys Atem seinen Nacken traf.

Die Geräusche, die Draco von sich gab, als er vorsichtig über seine Brustwarzen strich, waren einfach nur göttlich und ließen Harry eine Gänsehaut wachsen. Er wollte ihn und noch mehr, er wollte alles und das auf der Stelle, sonst würde von ihm nur noch ein Häufchen Asche überbleiben, so sehr verzehrte er sich nach Draco.

Schneller als er gucken konnte, wurde seine Hose schon aufgemacht und hineingegriffen. Er musste sich festhalten und erwischte den Haarschopf und eine Robe hinter ihm. Noch nie waren der Ort und die Zeit unpassender, aber seine Gefühle und sein Verlangen waren auch noch nie stärker gewesen.

Doch ihr Spiel musste ein Ende finden, als sie die Stimmen in dem Flur vernahmen. Ihre Bewegungen hörten so abrupt auf wie sie angefangen hatten und gespannt hörten sie die gedämpften Stimmen außerhalb ihres Himmelsreiches. Als sich die Tür langsam öffnete, lösten sich ihre Körper voneinander und im gleichen Moment verkrampfte sich sein Herz, ob des Verlustes seiner neuen Leidenschaft.

Als die verdutzten, amüsierten und wütenden Blicke seiner Freunde sie traf, verschlangen sich Dracos Finger mit seinen und der leichte Druck zeigte ihm, dass er nicht alleine war und sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude und Aufregung. Er war nicht allein und er hoffte, dass das noch länger so blieb.

* * *

Hat es euch gefallen? Bekomme ich ein Review? 'liebguck' 


End file.
